


Panic Room

by CritterVolocity



Series: Trauma AU [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demonic Virus, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Trauma AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CritterVolocity/pseuds/CritterVolocity
Summary: Quick angst drabble based on Panic Room by Au/Ru, also kinda a vent. I might make this its own au, … like a ‘Trauma AU’ i guess, oh welp. Enjoy.
Series: Trauma AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670047
Kudos: 3





	Panic Room

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mental illness, demonic presences and beings, and blood

John sat alone in an empty room, quiet with just him and his thoughts. Some would consider it hell raising to do that to yourself, to him it was hair raising.

Usually when his friends are around he always says “I’m ready for the worst.” to himself while the others that stand next to him have soul frightening chills. They noticed his face whitening, feeling a fear that you can’t reverse.

Now in this room alone, he pulls out his phone only to throw it across the room after seeing the screen for a few seconds. Now the thoughts flooded in.

“My phone has no signal and it’s makin’ my skin crawl, this silence is so loud.

The lights spark and flicker with monsters much bigger than I can control now.

I’m still waiting, hands shaking. Maybe the coast will clear. But these voices, these strange noises, they followed me in here.”

His thoughts being interrupted by a knock on the door making him jump up a bit. As he got up his mind was trying to keep him calm by these few wishful thoughts. “Theres no Cryin’ wolves now, cos the truth has settled in.” Another voice that wasnt his joined in. “Hidin’ under goosedown for your nightmare to begin.”

Finally reaching to door, he opened it to see Craig standing there. Not often did Craig feel the need to be intrusive of his privacy but something was off, very off. The first thing he noticed about the room was that it was dimly lit and the walls were empty.

Craig’s face grew with concern, making an awkward and unwelcomed silence between them.

“John, … you dont look good. … Are you ok?”

He looked at him and his eyes flashed red. John mouthed “help me” before Craig was grabbed and dragged by the wrist.

“Welcome to the panic room, where all your darkest fears are gonna come for you.” With the demons repeating the last three words of the sentence and they did the same with the next one. “You know I wasn’t joking when you see them too.”

Craig, pinned against the wall beginning to cough up blood.


End file.
